


Goodbye again.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda writes a letter to Pietro.</p><p>[Prompt: Start]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye again.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron", suicidal thought (it just happened, sorry)

_Pietro,_

_Do you remember when you told me there is always something greater to start when something really bad happened? Do you remember? It feels like yesterday when you told me..._

_What is this "something greater" now that you promised me years ago? When will this finally start? I really can't see this..._

_Was this really your plan? Leaving me here? Alone... In this cold world... Without you..._

_Where are you now? Can you hear me? Guide me? To you..._

 

"Of course, you can't." whispered Wanda hopelessly.

She put her pen down, read her words again and crumpled the paper...


End file.
